Like a cat
by Deb1989
Summary: Like a cat, she played with her victims. She studied them, she played with them and, in the end, she gave them the final blow. Wasn't the first time that Nolan thought of Emily Thorne in that way. Probably, if she was really a cat, would have been better. Maybe, sometimes, she would have even made the cuddles.


**Like a Cat**

Like a cat, she played with her victims. She studied them, she played with them and, in the end, she gave them the final blow.

Wasn't the first time that Nolan thought of Emily Thorne in that way.

Probably, if she was really a cat, would have been better. Maybe, sometimes, she would have even made the cuddles.

If Emily Thorne was his cat, Nolan was sure, every day he would have been the bottom of the bed a mouse or a bird, murderer to help her handsome master in the daily requirement of food.

And he recognized her, his Ems, inside that wet box with rain. He saw the young Clarke just go out of the reformatory: full of anger.

Nolan had his arms covered with scratches when, finally, he was able to pick up the red cat with semilong hair.

It have amber eyes, perfect nose and mustaches too long for his small stature.

Nolan fell in love with it immediately and he decided that he would always protect it.

He held it close to his chest, so it couldn't escape.

The cat didn't like being surrounded in that way. So, to make him understand, it had started to wriggle and growl.

"Shut up! Don't you see? You're completely wet!", he spoke as if in front of him there was effectively his partner of crime.

Nolan ran inside his house and, after having locked all doors and windows in his room, with difficulty, he freed the kitty that it ran outside the bed and it shook the water it had on him.

The blond tried to get close, but promptly the cat blew. It was suspicious of humans, perhaps it had been mistreated.

"So, are you male or female? Let me see".

Nolan smiled because the orange tabby kitty was a little devil: independent like the girl that reminded him.

"I'll call you Ems! This name is perfect for you", he claimed after finding to get in front a female, another.

Ems saw a fly and, quickly, it jumped blocking the insect with its pink paws.

"You are amazing, Ems!" he exclaimed happy, as if he were seeing it, for the first time, his daughter walk.

"No, wait, what are you doing? No, don't eat! This is disgusting!".

Nolan shivered after hearing the fly making crack under the small teeth of the puppy.

Ems lived with Nolan for a week.

The vet came to the house to visit it and make it all the necessary vaccines. It was three month and it was abruptly dropped outside a dumpster.

Nolan stroked the red cloak and the cat began to purr and rub against his hand as though to ask more pampering.  
Ems looked like so much to Emily Thorne.  
Even her feline version was a type revengeful. For instance, one day Nolan had gone out to buy some food for the little devil and, when he came back, he discovered with disgust that Ems had peed on his jacket that she had also pulled down with agility from the clothes hanger. He wondered how.

Or when, to be on the phone with the real Emily, he hadn't caressed the cat and she was hidden , not being found for a whole day.

And, really, she got along whit Emily Thorne. They were found. When the woman was at home, Ems was always against her.

"I must admit that it's so sweet". Said the friend taking the cat in her arms to kiss her, "you still haven't told me what It's called".

Nolan opened his mouth, he couldn't tell her a bullshit. By now the little girl answered by the name he had given to her.

"Ems".

"What, Nolan?"

"She calls Ems", he said again.

Her eyes widened, "Do you gave my name to a cat?", she asked quite worried. Probably she didn't like the idea.

Nolan snorted loudly and turned his look away.

"She decide to call her like this". He lied. "I was on the phone with you and she ran to me when I said Ems", he explained, hoping that the blonde doesn't discover the truth.

Because he was in love with the kitty as soon as he saw her, as he was fond to the young Amanda.

Because Ems was pretty damn similar to Emily and she couldn't be called otherwise. The cat was sweet when she wanted, but she was a beast when she got angry. She planted trouble just for the fun of it and ... and couldn't help but think of Emily Thorne when he observed the red cat. It was a dominatrix like the blonde.

And, certainly, Nolan couldn't think of a life without his two Ems, because they were already an integral part of himself.


End file.
